


The Nature of Crucifixion

by Daiong



Series: Appetite [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Genital Torture, Isolation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oedipal Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Post-Skyfall, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หลังนภาร่วงหล่น เขาถูกขัง</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ถือว่าเป็นภาคต่อจากฟิกเรื่อง Hunger แต่ไม่ต้องอ่าน Hunger ก่อนอ่านฟิกเรื่องนี้ก็ได้ค่ะ

_“ดังนั้นก่อนที่คุณจะประกาศว่าพวกเราไม่เป็นที่ต้องการ ถามตัวเองก่อนเถิดค่ะว่าคุณรู้สึกปลอดภัยแค่ไหน มีอีกเรื่องหนึ่งที่ดิฉันอยากจะพูดถึง สามีที่เพิ่งเสียไปของดิฉันเป็นผู้ชื่นชมบทกวี—”_

 

บอนด์ยังคงไม่ลืมตาขึ้น ในขณะที่หัวคิ้วขยับเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย เอ็มไม่เคยบอกว่าสามีของเธอเสียชีวิตไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไร ตอนที่เขาบุกรุกเข้าไปครั้งล่าสุด บอนด์พอรู้ว่าสามีเธอไม่ได้อยู่ที่อพาตเมนต์ของเอ็มมาสักพักหนึ่งแล้ว แล้วไม่นานหลังจากที่กลับมาทำงานอีกครั้ง เขาก็สังเกตว่าเอ็มใส่แต่สีดำตั้งแต่ก่อนที่เขาจะถูกยิงจมหายไปกับน้ำ

 

เขาไม่เคยถามเรื่องสามีของเธอ ในขณะที่เธอยังมีใจจะถามเรื่องพ่อแม่ของเขาทั้งที่รู้อยู่แล้ว

 

“เสียสามีไปก่อนการหายสาบสูญไปของนาย ช่วงนั้นแม่คงเครียดน่าดูเลยเนอะ”

 

บอนด์ลืมตาโพลงขึ้น แลเห็นซิลวานั่งอยู่บนรถเข็นสำหรับผู้ป่วย บอนด์กระตุกข้อมือและข้อเท้า เสียงโซ่แว่วมากระทบใบหู นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ามองดูสถานการณ์รอบ ๆ อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

เขานอนอยู่บนเตียงสีขาวขนาดใหญ่ในห้องขนาดกลาง มีสายโซ่ติดกับเพดาน กุญแจข้อมือของเขาทำด้วยหนังสีดำและถูกล็อคให้ติดกันอยู่เหนือศีรษะ ที่หลังมือต่อกับสาย…น้ำเกลือ (เขาไม่อาจแน่ใจได้ว่ามันมีสารอะไรบ้าง) กุญแจที่ข้อเท้าก็ทำด้วยหนังแบบเดียวกัน ตรวนไว้กับเสาเตียงคนละข้างอย่างแน่นหนา บอนด์สวมเสื้อและกางเกงหลวม ๆ สีโทนเดียวกับที่ซิลวาเคยใส่ตอนถูกคุมขังที่ MI6   _จงใจประชดหรือไงกันนะ_ นาฬิกาติจิตอลติดอยู่บนผนังเบื้องหน้า ตัวอักษรสีแดงบนแผ่นสีดำ – FR 27OCT เหนือตัวเลข 11:12 – ถ้าเช่นนั้นเขาก็สลบไปหนึ่งคืน ข้างใต้มันมีทีวีจอใหญ่ติดอยู่ ภาพเอ็มฉายอยู่ในข่าวช่อง 1

 

 _“—_ _that which we are, we are;_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._

_“‘นั่นคือถ้อยคำแถลงสุดท้ายของผู้อำนวยการแห่ง MI6 ที่เรามีโอกาสได้ยินก่อนรัฐสภาจะถูกโจมตี หนึ่งวันหลังเหตุการณ์ดังกล่าวเราพบว่าเธอเสียชีวิตที่โบสถ์—’”_

 

ซิลวากดปุ่มปิดทีวี ดึงสายตาของบอนด์ให้กลับไปมองเขาอีกครั้ง บุรุษผมบลอนด์สว่างเอียงคอพิจารณาบอนด์อยู่ชั่วอึดใจ แล้วเอ่ยว่า “ผมตั้งใจจะเก็บแผลเป็นที่หลังไว้เป็นที่ระลึกล่ะ”

 

บอนด์คงสีหน้านิ่งเฉย ในขณะที่ซิลวาหัวเราะระรื่น

 

“ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณทำได้ยังไงจริง ๆ นะ ถ้าผมจมน้ำที่หนาวขนาดนั้น อย่าว่าแต่เหวี่ยงมีดปักหลังใคร ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองจะสามารถตีสีหน้านิ่งขนาดนั้นได้—แต่มือคุณก็สั่นนี่นะ หลักฐานก็คือมีดพลาดหัวใจกับปอดของผมไปนี่ไง แต่ก็ต้องขอบคุณกำลังเสริมที่ตามมาทีหลังของผมด้วยล่ะนะ หลังจากที่ผมสลบไป ลูกน้องที่ตามมาทีหลังคิดว่าคุณอาจเป็นประโยชน์ก็เลย—”

 

“โยนแก๊สยาสลบแล้วจับเป็นฉันมาจากโบสถ์นั่น” บอนด์ต่อให้จบประโยค

 

ซิลวาฉีกยิ้ม แล้วกล่าวว่า “ตั้งรับผมที่บ้านเก่าตัวเอง โดยไม่มีแม้แต่จะขอกำลังหนุนจาก MI6  ถึงจะเป็นเรื่องส่วนตัวที่ไม่ต้องการให้คนอื่นมาเกี่ยวข้องก็เถอะ ผมคาดว่าคุณคงได้คุยกับเซวารีนมาบ้างแล้วสิว่าจริง ๆ แล้วคนที่ทำงานภาคสนามในการควบคุมของผมมีอยู่ไม่มาก ทำให้คุณคิดว่าตัวเองมีโอกาสเอามะพร้าวมาล่อให้พวกเราลงหลุมไปแบบนั้นไม่ยาก

 

“จะว่าไปแล้ว ผมค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าคะแนนทดสอบตกต่ำของคุณคงเป็นผลจากทางด้านจิตใจมากกว่าทางกาย ตอนที่แม่สั่งให้ยิงแบบนั้นก็ใจร้ายจริง ๆ นี่นะ ถ้าจะนึกภาพดูแล้วโอกาสที่คุณจะโดนยิงก็อาจจะมีสัก 50% หรือมากกว่านั้น แปลว่าแม่เชื่อว่าโอกาสที่คุณจะชิงฮาร์ดไดรฟ์มาได้สำเร็จก่อนที่จะคลาดสายตาไปก็ท่าทางจะมีน้อยกว่า 50%  ช่างเป็นตัวทำลายอีโก้ของคุณจังเนอะ”

 

“คนที่มีความรับผิดชอบระดับสูงขนาดนั้นต้องตัดสินใจเลือกระหว่างโอกาสที่จะเสียฉันเพียงคนเดียวหรือเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นทั้งหมด เราไม่ได้อยู่ในธุรกิจที่จะซื่อขนาดคิดว่าจำนวนชีวิตคนนั้นวัดกันไม่ได้ ก็ไม่ต่างกับกรณีนาย เธอเสียนายคนเดียวเพื่อ—”

 

“เพื่อประโยชน์สุขของคนส่วนใหญ่ ฮ่ะ สมกับเป็นผู้หญิงคนนั้น ทรยศคนใกล้ตัวเพื่อเกื้อกูลคนส่วนมาก” ซิลวาฉีกยิ้ม พลางใช้มือหมุนล้อรถเข็นหันเข้ามาหาบอนด์ตรง ๆ  ดวงตาสีมืดดำฉายชัดไปด้วยความ _เอ็นดูปลาบปลื้ม_  บอนด์เสสายตาไปทางอื่นอย่างหมางเมิน ซิลวาพล่ามต่อไป “น่ารักจัง เลือกที่จะพูดปกป้องแม่โดยเมินประเด็นเรื่องของตัวเอง แปลว่าคุณปฏิเสธไม่ออกว่าความจริงที่คุณยิงเป้าหมายไกลกว่าสามเมตรได้ไม่ได้เรื่องนั้นสืบเนื่องมาจากผลกระทบทางด้านจิตใจ?”

 

“ก็แค่เพราะก่อนหน้าการทดสอบฉันยังอยู่ในช่วงที่สภาพร่างกายไม่สมบูรณ์เท่านั้นแหละ” บอนด์ว่า

 

“ฮะ- _ฮ่า_   _แต่_ คุณเลือกที่จะเชื่อคำพูดของผมว่าคุณสอบตก มากกว่าเชื่อที่แม่บอกว่าผ่านใช่ไหมล่ะ”

 

“ฉันมองโลกตามความเป็นจริง” บอนด์ตอบเรียบ ๆ  อาจฟังดูขัดแย้งในตัวเองนิดหน่อย ในเมื่อนั่นแปลว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาเลือกที่จะเชื่อคำพูดของเอ็มมากกว่าตรรกะของตนเอง ทั้งที่พอจะคำนวณได้ว่าการทดสอบยิงปืนครานั้นไม่มีทางได้คะแนนมากกว่า 50

 

“Mm-hmm” ซิลว่าส่งเสียงในลำคอเป็นเชิงตอบรับ เขาท้าวศอกกับที่วางแขนแล้วใช้นิ้วแตะริมฝีปากอย่างครุ่นคิด “ว่าแต่ว่านะ เจมส์ ปกติคุณดื่มมากแค่ไหนเหรอ ก่อนนอน…น่าจะทุกคืนเพื่อช่วยให้หลับ? ดรายมาร์ตินี่? หรือบางทีอาจจะเหล้าสก็อต? กี่แก้วเอ่ย”

 

 _อ้อ_  บอนด์สบตากับดวงตาสีโคลน “แค่การลงแดงไม่ทำให้ฉันคายอะไรที่นายอยากฟังหรอก”

 

“อ้า ผมรู้อยู่แล้วล่ะว่าคุณถูกฝึกมาดี” ซิลวาบอก “นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น ผมตั้งใจจะฝึกคุณใหม่ต่างหาก ไม่ต้องห่วงนะเจมส์ ผมไม่มีอะไรจะติเตียนคุณ ไม่ว่าในเรื่องแผนการที่สกายฟอลล์ หรือความจริงที่คุณปล่อยให้แม่บาดเจ็บก่อนที่จะถึงมือผม แต่ในเมื่อพวกเรารอดมาแล้ว… ก็อย่างที่คุณหญิงของพวกเราชอบพูดเอาไว้ ทำแล้วเสียใจทีหลังไม่ใช่มืออาชีพ ผมมุ่งหวังที่จะสำเร็จเป้าหมายใหม่ ๆ ต่อจากนี้”

 

บอนด์ไม่แสดงอาการสะดุ้งสะเทือนเมื่อซิลวาใช้มือลูบบนท่อนขาด้านบนของเขา

 

“อาทิตย์นี้คงลำบากหน่อยนะ เจมส์” ซิลวาดูจะจมอยู่ในความคิดชั่วขณะ ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อ “อีกอย่าง ถ้าผมอยากให้คุณลงแดง _จริง ๆ_   ผมไม่ใช้แอลกอฮอล์หรอก”

 

_

 

บอนด์โค้มกายอาเจียนกับชามเหล็กที่ถูกยื่นให้เขา

 

เขายังคงไม่สามารถคำนวณได้ว่าจุดประสงค์ของซิลวาคืออะไร เขาไม่เคยถูกถามเกี่ยวเนื่องกับ MI6 โดยตรง ตอนแรกเขาคาดการณ์ว่าซิลวาตั้งใจจะยื้อความทรมานของเขา—ปล่อยให้ลงแดงสลับกับให้เหล้า หรือหากเลวร้ายกว่านั้นอาจเป็นยาเสพติดชนิดอื่น แต่ก็ไม่ใช่

 

ไม่ได้มีแต่ซิลวาที่คอยดูเขา มีบางคนมาช่วยสับเปลี่ยนเวร ทุกคนสวมถุงมือและปกปิดใบหน้า แล้วเขากลับกลายเป็นเหมือนเด็กทารกที่ต้องให้อยู่ห่างของมีคมและมีคนคอยช่วยในทุกเรื่องตลอดเวลา

 

ซิลวาไม่เคยใส่ถุงมือ เขามักจะแทรกนิ้วไปตามหนังศีรษะของบอนด์ แล้วท่ามกลางความกระหายและความกระสับกระส่ายบอนด์ถึงเริ่มรู้สึกว่าซิลวาต้องชอบชื่อ _เจมส์_ บนริมฝีปากของตนมาก เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเคยมีใครเรียกชื่อตัวเองติด ๆ กันบ่อยขนาดนี้ แต่เมื่อบอนด์เริ่มไวต่อเสียงและแสง ซิลวาก็ไม่ได้กระซิบพล่ามอะไรมาก และแม้แต่หรี่แสงไฟในห้องลงจนเกือบมืด

 

บอนด์มิได้เสพติดอะไรเพราะ _อยาก_  แต่เพราะมันช่วยให้เขาบังคับอารมณ์ความรู้สึกของตัวเองได้—แม้คนอื่นอาจบอกตรงกันข้าม ในขณะที่ _สิ่งที่เป็นอยู่นี้_ เป็นทุกอย่างที่ตรงกันข้ามกับการได้ดื่มมาร์ตินี่สักแก้ว สามแก้ว สี่แก้วหรือหกแก้ว จะเรียกเป็น anti-martini ก็ว่าได้ มันไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาหลับ ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาหยุดคิด ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาพอทำนายได้ว่าตัวเองจะทำอะไรบ้าง ไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาสัมผัส _ความรู้สึกนั้น_ ที่ไม่ใช่ทั้งความปิติและความเหนื่อยล้า นี่คืออะไรที่แตกต่างไปโดยสิ้นเชิง นี่คือการสูญเสียการควบคุม

 

เขาหลงวันเวลาไปแล้วตอนที่ซิลวาปาดเหงื่อออกไปจากหัวคิ้วของเขา ประคองให้เขาเผชิญหน้าอีกฝ่าย และถามว่า “ใครเอ่ย”

 

บอนด์เห็นตา จมูกและปาก – บางอย่างที่มี _ชีวิต_ ในสรรพสิ่งสีดำขุ่น

 

“เจมส์ นี่ใครเอ่ย”

 

มือคู่เดียวที่สัมผัสเขาในช่วงไม่กี่วันที่ผ่านมานวดกะโหลก เรียวปากบอนด์ขยับเป็นรูป _ซิลวา_ ก่อนทันจะได้คิดอะไร และมีสุ้มเสียงกระซิบกระทบใบหูตามมาว่า  _“พ่อหนุ่มคนดี”_ บอนด์ผวาเฮือก ด้วยมันฟังดูดังก้องและแจ่มชัดในความรู้สึกกว่าความเป็นจริง

 

ทว่าอันที่จริง เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าความเป็นจริงมีรูปทรงแบบไหน

 

_

 

ความจริงก็คือซิลวาเคยเห็นหน้าบอนด์ก่อนที่เขาจะถูกเอ็มม่าทรยศ บอนด์ยังไม่ได้รับการเลื่อนตำแหน่งในฐานะสายลับ 00  แต่ซิลวา—หรือทิอาโก โรดริเกซในตอนนั้น—คาดว่ามันคงเกิดขึ้นในไม่ช้า ที่แน่ ๆ เอ็มม่าเตะตาผู้ชายคนนี้ เธอไม่ได้บอก แต่ทิอาโกเป็นสายลับระดับ 00  เขาย่อม _รู้_ เรื่องพวกนี้

 

ทิอาโกอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าเขาชอบชื่อเจมส์ บอนด์ เพราะความห้วนและหนักของมัน ซิลวาเป็นชาวสเปน แต่เขารู้ว่าาหากดูรากศัพท์ของชื่อคริสต์แล้ว ‘ทิอาโก’เป็นรูปแบบโปรตุเกสของชื่ออังกฤษ‘เจมส์’ เขาคิดว่ามันตลกดีที่เอ็มม่าจะสนใจเจ้าหน้าที่ที่มีชื่อเดียวกับเขา

 

เมื่อปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วงปี 1997 ที่อังกฤษ ทิอาโกได้ข่าวว่าบอนด์กำลังทำงานอยู่ที่ย่านเดียวกับเขาพอดี แล้วเขาก็ถือโอกาสไปสำรวจดู ทิอาโกแอบขึ้นไปที่ชั้นสองของตึกร้างข้าง ๆ โกดังที่บอนด์เข้าไปทำงาน เพียงไม่ถึงสิบนาที เขาก็เห็นบอนด์ปีนออกมาจากหน้าต่างชั้นสองของโกดังตรงข้าม ในขณะที่มีกระสุนของศัตรูตามมา

 

ทิอาโกรู้ตัวว่าตนมีหัวใจของชาวโรแมนติก คนปัจจุบันมักพูดกันว่ารักแรกพบไม่มีจริง เป็นเพียงการถูกใจแต่แรกเห็น แล้วพัฒนาเป็นความรักหลังจากได้เปิดปากคุยกัน แต่ทิอาโกรู้ดีกว่านั้น เขาเคยประสบกับอะไรคล้าย ๆ กันเมื่อสมัยอยู่โรงเรียน (กับเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งที่เขาเรียกว่าแมททิโอ)

 

แต่หามีประสบการณ์ใดทาบเท่าการได้เห็นเจมส์ บอนด์

 

เขาเคยเห็นรูปฝ่ายศัตรูมาก่อน จึงรู้ว่าคนที่วิ่งหนีอยู่นั่นคือเจมส์ บอนด์ ทิอาโกไม่ได้อยู่ในระยะที่ห่างไกลมากนัก เสี้ยววินาทีแรกที่เขาเห็นใบหน้าด้านข้างของบอนด์ที่กำลังตวัดกายลั่นไกปืน เขารู้ทันทีว่าเขาถูกชี้ชะตามาให้อยู่ที่นั่น

 

ชะตาของเขาพลันถูกจำกัดเอาไว้อย่างน่าพรั่นพรึง สิ่งแรกที่ทิอาโกสังเกตคือเจมส์ บอนด์คนนี้มีผมแบบที่เรียกกันว่าผม _บลอนด์_  แต่แม้กระทั่งคำนั้นก็ดูไม่เพียงพอที่จะบรรยายสีผมของคนคนนี้ ก่อนหน้านี้เขานึกภาพว่าบอนด์น่าจะมีลักษณะแบบอย่างของจอห์นนี่มาดเข้มสักคน แต่สำหรับเจมส์— _เจมส์คนนี้_ ไม่มีอะไรเรียบง่ายแบบนั้น  _พระเจ้า_ บอนด์ไม่ใช่ _จอห์นนี่_ คนหนึ่ง แล้วเขาก็เป็นมากกว่า _เจมส์_ ทั่วไปหลายเท่า เขาไม่ใช่คนที่มีเครื่องหน้าแบบที่ชาวกรีกสมัยก่อนชื่นชม หาได้มีกลิ่นอายเดวิดของไมเคิลแองเจโล แต่นั่นคือประเด็นสำคัญ เสน่ห์ของเขาดูเหมือนจะไม่มีที่มาอีกทั้งมิมีที่สิ้นสุด ไม่มีใครที่ยิงคนด้วยบรรยากาศแบบนั้น รุนแรง เด็ดขาด ไม่โยกโย้ ไม่อัปลักษณ์

 

ทิอาโกสังเกตว่าบอนด์หลีกเลี่ยงที่จะฆ่า ความเป็นไปได้ก็คือบอนด์ยังไม่เคยฆ่าคนในเมื่อเขายังไม่ได้ตำแหน่ง 00 (แต่ทิอาโกแทบได้ยินเสียงตัวเองเรียกเจมส์ว่า  _Double-oh-______  เรียบร้อยแล้ว) บอนด์วิ่งไปตามขอบนอกของตึกนั้นอย่างน่าหวาดเสียว ทิอาโกเคลื่อนกายตาม มือเลื่อนไปแตะที่ปืนของตน เผื่อเขาจะช่วยสกัดกระสุน แม้จะค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าไม่จำเป็นต้องลงมือ

 

มิใช่ว่าบอนด์ดู _งามสง่า_ ยามที่เขายิงปืน ที่น่าดึงดูดคือเขาหาได้ดูโหดเหี้ยม เป็นก้อนเนื้อของความเย็นชาที่สวมเกราะบางอย่างที่กั้นตัวเขาออกจากลักษณะโหดร้าย ในที่สุดบอนด์ก็จัดการจับเป็นเป้าหมายได้ และลากเขาขึ้นรถเพื่อขับหนีไป

 

ทิอาโกตัดสินใจว่าถึงเขาจะไม่มีวันได้แตะต้องตัวเจมส์ในแบบที่เขาต้องการ เขาจะต้อง— _จำเป็นต้อง_ ตทำความรู้จักกับเจมส์ บอนด์

 

บางทีเขาอาจจะพูดกับเอ็มม่า เธอเห็นค่าความเห็นของเขามิใช่หรือ ที่สำคัญเขาพอจะเก็งได้ว่าเอ็มม่าอาจได้รับการแต่งตั้งเป็นผู้อำนวยการ MI6 คนต่อไป ย่อมเป็นการดีที่จะมีคนอย่างเจมส์ บอนด์คอยรับใช้ ดูจากวิธีที่เจมส์ไล่ล่า เขามีความไหลลื่นในแบบของคนที่พร้อมจะพยศเพื่อใฝ่ทำในสิ่งที่จำเป็นและถูกต้อง—เขาต้องเหมาะที่จะทำงานให้เอ็มม่าแน่นอน

 

ทิอาโกกลับไปที่โรงแรมคืนนั้น และเตรียมของพร้อมเดินทางไปฮ่องกง

 

เขาไม่ได้มีโอกาสมองตาเอ็มม่าอีกนานแสนนาน

 

_

 

หนึ่งวันหลังจากที่พิษเสพติดแอลกอฮอล์ออกไปจากกระแสเลือดของบอนด์ เขาก็ตื่นขึ้นพร้อมกับได้ยินเสียงเพลง

 

_Boom boom boom boom_

_Gonna shoot you right down_

_Take you in my arms_

 

บอนด์รู้สึกร้อน กระสับกระส่ายและ—

 

ดวงตาสีนภาเปิดโพลงขึ้น แลเห็นซิลวาวางเข็มฉีดยาหนึ่งลงในกล่องที่หัวเตียง และครั้งนี้บอนด์หาได้สวมเสื้อผ้า

 

 _“อ้า”_  ซิลวาเอ่ย ขณะโน้มศีรษะลงมา มือข้างขวาเลื่อนมาแตะวงหน้าผู้ถูกกังขัง ลากนิ้วโป้งลงใต้ดวงตาสีฟ้า นิ้วชี้ตามแนวคิ้วอย่างแผ่วเบา “เวลารูม่านตานายขยายแล้วสวยดีจัง”

 

บอนด์กัดมืออีกฝ่าย แรงเพียงพอที่เขารู้ว่าจะทิ้งรอยช้ำเอาไว้

 

ซิลวาเลี่ยงบริเวณริมฝีปากของเขาในวันนั้น

 

แต่ส่วนที่เหลือ บอนด์คาดว่าเขาไม่มีทางเลือก แล้วเขาพยายามไม่คิดกังวลในสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่มีทางเลือก อย่างเช่นเรื่องที่เขาต้องหลบอยู่ในห้องใต้ดินที่สกายฟอลล์ในวัยเด็ก

 

อันที่จริง บอนด์พยายาม _ไม่คิด_ เมื่อ _มัน_ เกิดขึ้น แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาจะจำสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นไม่ได้

 

ยาในเส้นเลือดของเขาไม่เพียงแต่ปลุกเร้าราคะ แต่ยังทำให้หมดเรี่ยวแรงจนยากจะดิ้นสู้ ปากของซิลวากลืนกินจุดอ่อนสะท้านกลางลำตัวของเขาเข้าไปรวดเดียว ซึ่งบัดนั้นตื่นตัวเกือบเต็มที่เพราะฤทธิ์ยา บอนด์พยายามอดกลั้นอารมณ์ พยายามนึกถึงอะไรสักอย่างที่อยู่ไกลแสนไกล ภาพบ้านที่ถูกเผามอดไหม้ของเขาไหลเวียนเข้ามาก่อนจะหายไปอีกครั้ง แทนที่ด้วยสิ่งไม่น่าพิสมัยอย่างวิธีที่ไฮโดรเจนไซยาไนด์ทำลายกระดูกบางส่วนของชายที่อยู่ตรงหน้า นั่นอาจเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสาเหตุที่ซิลวาสามารถกลืนทุกนิ้วของความยาวแกนกาย บอนด์ได้เพียงแต่โทษยาเมื่อเขาสูญเสียการควบคุมจังหวะหายใจ เพราะไม่มีส่วนใดของสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ที่ทำให้รู้สึกดี แต่มันก็รุนแรงเดือดพล่าน และมันก็จะทำให้เขาถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์อย่างมิอาจบ่ายเบี่ยงได้

 

บอนด์ไม่ได้ส่งเสียงตอนที่เขาปลดปล่อยราคะเข้าไปในช่องปากอีกฝ่าย อย่างน้อยก็ไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าเสียงหอบ แต่ร่างกายของเขาก็ทำให้สิ่งที่มันมักจะทำในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้ สรรพางค์กายสั่นไหวในความร้อนเร่าที่ลามไปทุกอณู ตาบีบปิดก่อนที่กล้ามเนื้อทุกส่วนจะผ่อนคลาย ความหฤหรรษ์ผลาญเส้นเลือด

 

แล้วมันก็มีความเจ็บปวดแปลกพิกลตามมาหลังจากซิลวาดื่มด่ำทุกหยาดหยดของตัณหาที่ปลดปล่อยออกมาจากกายบอนด์ ความเจ็บอันคมปลาบและบาดลึก ขณะที่ซิลวาเลียจากท้องน้อยขึ้นมาเรื่อย ๆ  แล้วความระแคะระคายใต้ผิวหนังของบอนด์ก็บ่งบอกว่าฤทธิ์ยายังไม่หมดไป

 

ซิลวาสบตากับเขา มืดดำและ—มีธาตุบางอย่างที่ยากจะหยั่งถึง บอนด์รู้ว่าสายตานั่นจะหลอกหลอนเขา และเขาก็หลบสายตาช้าเกินไป

 

ความสุขสมถูกบังคับบีบรีดออกจากร่างของเขาอีกสองครั้ง โดยมีซิลวาอยู่ในกาย ครั้งสุดท้ายนั่นเขาเสร็จสมแบบแห้งเมื่อไม่มีหยาดน้ำให้หลั่งอีก แต่นั่นไม่ได้หยุดมิให้กายของเขาสะท้านเมื่อความกระหายอยากได้รับการเติมเต็ม ยามที่นิ้วเปียกชุ่มของซิลวานวดแกนกายของบอนด์ ขณะร่างหนาบดเบียดเข้ามาจากด้านบน

 

เมื่อหมดกำลังวังชา เขาสบตากับซิลวาอีกครั้งโดยมิได้ตั้งใจ และจำได้ว่าแววที่เขาอ่านไม่ออกก่อนหน้านี้คือบางสิ่งที่ใกล้เคียงกับความหลงใหล ในขณะที่คนตรงหน้าพูดเสียงแผ่วเบาว่า “ไว้ผมจะเอาของขวัญพิเศษมาให้”

 

_

 

“พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก ผมหายไปนานแค่ไหนเอ่ย” สุรเสียงคุ้นหูร้องเป็นเพลง

 

บอนด์หายใจเข้าเฮือกและตื่นขึ้นจากการหลับไปวูบหนึ่ง เสียงโซ่เหนือศีรษะแว่วกระทบหู เขากะพริบตาถี่ ๆ

 

ยามสองคนที่คอยเฝ้าเขาและทุบโต๊ะปลุกให้เขาสะดุ้งตื่นอยู่เรื่อย ๆ ได้หายไปแล้ว และมีอายความร้อนของกายซิลวาจากด้านหลังเข้ามาแทนที่ บอนด์ขยับส้นเท้าถอยโดยสัญชาตญาณ หากข้อเท้าทั้งคู่ของเขาถูกตรวนเอาไว้กับเสาปลายเตียงเฉกเดิม เขาสวมกางเกงหลวม ๆ สีเทาอยู่ – ซิลวามักจะเห็นความจำเป็นที่จะต้องทำความสะอาดตัวและใส่เสื้อผ้าไม่มากก็น้อยชิ้นให้เขาก่อนจากไป ที่น่ารำคาญใจก็คือซิลวาดูชมชอบที่จะถอดมันออกเช่นเดียวกับที่ชอบอาสาช่วยบอนด์สวมอาภรณ์

 

ความปวดปลาบแล่นไปตามแผ่นหลังและกล้ามเนื้อแขนทันทีที่เขารู้สึกตัว ด้วยความที่คราวนี้ข้อมือทั้งสองของเขาถูกโซ่บนเพดานยื้อให้นั่งเหยียดตรง หากไม่มากพอที่จะทำให้หายใจลำบากเกินไป

 

แต่แล้วโซ่ก็ผ่อนแรงยื้อจากด้านบน บอนด์ทรุดฮวบลงโดยมีซิลวาประคองกายให้พิงกับแผ่นอกคนด้านหลัง เขาผงะศีรษะไปพิงกับเนินไหล่กว้างโดยไม่ทันได้คิด และ _หายใจเข้า_ อย่างยาวนาน นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าพิศดูไฟบนเพดานที่อยู่ห่างจากจุดที่โซ่ห้อยลงมา

 

“ที่รัก ผมถามคำถามคุณแน่ะ” ซิลวาพึมพำ “ผมหายไปนานแค่ไหนเอ่ย”

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหลุบมองนาฬิกาติจิตอลที่ติดอยู่บนผนังตรงข้ามเขา

 

“ฉันไม่ค่อยสนใจเท่าไรว่านายจะอยู่หรือไปตอนไหน” บอนด์ตอบ

 

กลีบปากของซิลวาเฉียดแตะที่ใบหูบอนด์ ส่งผลให้บอนด์ดึงยื้อข้อมือและผวาหนีเล็กน้อยโดยสัญชาตญาณ เกิดเสียง _เคร้ง_ ของโซ่ก้องอยู่ที่เหนือหัว

 

“ผมควรจะงอนนะเนี่ย…”  _และคุณจะไม่ชอบเวลาที่ผมงอน_  “ไม่เอาน่า เจมส์ เมื่อกี้ตาคุณเหลือบดูเวลา จริง ๆ แล้วรู้คำตอบใช่ไหม” ซิลวากล่าวพลางจุมพิตผะแผ่วที่ลำคออีกฝ่าย และแนบกายเข้าไปชิดยิ่งขึ้น

 

บอนด์มิได้แสดงทีท่าใด ๆ เมื่อสัมผัสถึงความร้อนและตื่นตัวใต้เนื้อผ้ากางเกงของคนด้านหลัง “ก็ราว ๆ ห้าสิบชั่วโมง ถ้าสนใจนักก็คิดเลขเอาเองก็ได้นี่” เขาตอบอย่างพยายามคุมความเฉียบไวแบบเดิมเอาไว้ ทว่าสุรเสียงฟังดูแปร่งและรัวเร็วกว่าปกติ

 

ซิลวาสูดกลิ่นต้นคอของเขา “เสียงแข็งขันดีนะสำหรับคนที่อดนอนมาห้าสิบชั่วโมง” ในขณะที่มือใช้เข็มฉีดยาเล็ก ๆ จิ้มกับลำคออีกด้านหนึ่งของบอนด์ คนที่ถูกตรึงอยู่เพียงกลืนน้ำลายที่หนืดลำคอ ยามที่มือข้างที่ว่างของซิลวาปัดป่ายระเรื่อยมากระทั่งสอดเข้ามาใต้กางเกงของเขา นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ามองไปตรงหน้านิ่ง เขากระตุกยื้อดึงแขนและขา—คาดหวังให้ตัวเองหลุดจากพันธนาการอยู่เรื่อยไป แต่มันก็ไม่เคยได้ผล

 

นาทีต่อมากางเกงของเขาถูกเลื่อนให้ไปกองกับเข่า เผยให้เห็นกรงเหล็กที่กลางลำตัวของบอนด์ ล้อมรอบแกนกายไปถึงยอดที่บัดนี้เริ่มขึ้นสีแดง ทำให้มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะทำให้ผู้ถูกคุมขังได้ถึงจุดหฤหรรษ์ และทำให้ความกระสันอยากชวนเจ็บปวด หากหลวมเพียงพอที่จะปล่อยให้อารมณ์จางลงไปเมื่อฤทธิ์ยาเหือดหาย

 

บอนด์หายใจถี่ขึ้นบางเบา ราคะเข้ามาคละคลุ้งบนความเดียดฉันท์ แล้วซิลวาก็ส่งเสียง _ชู่ว_ เบา ๆ ซ้ำ ๆ กับกกหูของเขา แล้วพร่ำอะไรสักอย่างเกี่ยวกับ _ขนานยานิดเดียว_ และ _เจมส์_  ปลายนิ้วของซิลวาไล้เรื่อยไปตามซี่ลูกกรง และแตะผ่านกับผิวเนื้อที่ถูกกักขังภายในเสมือนเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญ ในขณะที่นิ้วหยาบอื่น ๆ เคล้นที่ฐานกลางลำตัวของเขา

 

“ห้าสิบชั่วโมงกับอีก…เท่าไรเอ่ย” จู่ ๆ ซิลวาก็เอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำหนักเสียงที่ดังขึ้น มือข้างหนึ่งลากบนท่อนขาของคนในอ้อมอก ในขณะที่ข้อเท้าของบอนด์ดึงขึงสายโซ่จนตรง “ตอนที่คุณบอกว่าราว ๆ ห้าสิบชั่วโมง ผมหวังว่าคุณคงไม่แอบหลับไปสองสามชั่วโมงหรอกน้า”

 

บอนด์งุดศีรษะลง—หอบฮั่ก

 

“อะไรนะ เจมส์ เมื่อกี้ส่งเสียงตอบอะไรรึเปล่า” ซิลวาถาม “ความจริงก็คือผมจริงจังนะตอนบอกว่าไม่อยากให้คุณเข้านอนก่อนผมกลับมาน่ะ แอบงีบไปบางชั่วโมงรึเปล่า ผมนึกว่ายามที่คอยเฝ้าคุณจะเสียงดังพอที่จะดึงความสนใจให้คุณตื่นเสียอีก หรือว่าคุณอยากได้อะไรที่ _หนัก_ กว่านี้มาฆ่าเวลาหรือ เพราะผม…ก็ค่อนข้างจริงจังตอนบอกเอาไว้ว่าจะเลี่ยงไม่ให้คนอื่นทำคุณเจ็บ” เขาเงยหน้าและใช้นิ้วลากไปตามแนวเส้นหนังรอบ ๆ ข้อมือหนึ่งของบอนด์ “เริ่มแดงนิดหน่อยนะ ขนาดเป็นหนังนิ่ม ๆ ชั้นดีนะเนี่ย ครั้งหน้าผมให้คุณนอนสบาย ๆ แล้วกัน เดี๋ยวหาอะไรมาทาให้ด้วย” เขาดูดเม้มที่ลำคอด้านหลังของคนในอ้อมอก “แล้วถ้าจะให้ดีก็เลิกพยายามดิ้นหนีดีกว่า”

 

บอนด์สูดหายใจเข้า ลมหายใจกระตุกสั่นกว่าที่ตั้งใจไว้ “ห้าสิบสองชั่วโมง” เขาพูดเร็ว ๆ  “ถ้านายขี้เกียจนับเลขขนาดนั้นล่ะก็”

 

“อ้อ เปล่า ผมรู้คำตอบ ผมแค่อยากแน่ใจว่าคุณก็รู้ด้วย”

 

บอนด์เสตาไปทิศทางตรงข้ามกับที่เรียวปากของซิลวาแนบติ่งหูของเขา พยายามคุมลมหายใจให้เป็นปกติและ—สรรพางค์กายสะท้านเมื่อมือหนากลับมากอบกุมกรงเหล็กที่กลางลำตัวของเขา ทุกอย่างพร่าเลือนไปชั่ววินาที

 

“แล้วนี่ผ่านมากี่วันแล้ว” ฝ่ามือของซิลวาหยาบสาก หากมิได้แห้ง เขามักจะทาครีมหล่อลื่นไว้ก่อนที่จะสัมผัสบอนด์ “เจมส์?”

 

“ห้า” ดวงตาสีฟ้าบีบปิดลงวูบหนึ่ง “ห้าวัน”

 

ซิลวาจุมพิตที่ติ่งหูของเขาหนึ่งครั้ง…สองครั้ง… “พอถึงวันที่สิบ ผมอาจจะปลดล็อคให้” เขาไม่ได้ครอบครองเบียดเสียดกายเข้าไปในร่างบอนด์ตั้งแต่ที่มอบลูกกรงเป็น ‘ของขวัญ’ ให้ แต่ก็มิได้หมายความว่าจะไม่ปล่อยให้ตัวเองเสร็จสมทุกครั้งที่มาเยี่ยมเยือน

 

ยี่สิบนาทีต่อมา เสื้อเชิ้ตสีสดของซิลวาก็เสียดสีบนลำตัวบอนด์จนแสบร้อน (ซิลวาไม่เคยถอดเสื้อออก เขาประกาศตนชัดแจ้งว่าต้องการให้บอนด์สำนึกว่าตนเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่โดนปลดเปลื้องจนเปลือยเปล่า) กระทั่งแก่นกายหนาที่เบียดเสียดกับต้นขาของบอนด์ฉีดน้ำราคะจนทั่วหน้าท้องกายเบื้องล่าง ช่วงจังหวะเวลาแบบนี้บอนด์เกือบรู้สึกว่ามันแทบมิต่างจากยามที่อีกฝ่ายสอดเสียดกายเข้ามา เข้ารู้สึกเหมือนถูกบุกรุกจนแสบสัน อุณหภูมิร้อนจนเวียนหัว แล้วยังมี _กลิ่น_ อบอวล กลิ่นเหงื่อ กลิ่น—

 

บอนด์ชินกับคลิ่นโคโลญจ์ของซิลวา และชินกับกลิ่นความอยากของบุรุษเพศที่ผสมกับกลิ่นโคโลญจ์นั้น บางครั้งที่หลับตาทุกอย่างจะดูเลวร้ายขึ้น เขาจึงตัดสินใจเปิดตาในครานี้ แลเห็นวิธีที่เปลือกตาของซิลวาสั่นไหว กลีบปากหนาเผยอกระซิบผะแผ่วชื่อ _เจมส์เจมส์เจมส์_ ระหว่างที่เสร็จสม กล้ามเนื้อบนหน้าและกายของเขาดูอ่อนแรงเพียงชั่วขณะ

 

บอนด์ปิดตาวูบหนึ่งเมื่อความเจ็บปลาบแล่นจากท่อนกาย _“ฮะ…”_  เขาหลุดเสียงออกมาเล็กน้อย ลำตัวสั่นระริก

 

เพลาเดียวกับที่สรรพางค์กายของซิลวาหยุดสะท้านวาบลง เปลือกตาหนาเปิดออก ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลดำที่ยังคงวาวด้วยประกายของคนที่เพิ่งตื่นจากหฤหรรษ์ทอดมองดวงตาสีฟ้า วินาทีต่อมาบอนด์สะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อปลายนิ้วของซิลวานวดเคล้นเข้าที่ฐานแก่นกายของเขา

 

“ท่าทางวันนี้จะ…ปวดนิดหน่อยนะ มิสเตอร์บอนด์”

 

บอนด์เสตาไปทางอื่นพลางกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ พลางสูดหายใจเข้า ซิลวาเปลี่ยนมาใช้มือทั้งคู่ลูบตามสีข้างของเขา พลางว่า

 

“จริง ๆ แล้วที่ใช้เมื่อกี้เป็นแค่ยาหลอกนะ”

 

บอนด์กลับมาสบตากับคนที่โน้มกายอยู่เหนือเขา

 

“วิตามินซี” ซิลวาขยายความ

 

ทัศนียภาพรอบกายบอนด์พลันดูมัวพร่า ซิลวาหมุนกายออกจากตัวเขา แล้วหายตัวออกไปจากภาพทัศน์ของบอนด์ ทุกอย่างว่างโหวงขึ้นมาเฉียบพลัน ลมกายใจของบอนด์เริ่มสั่นไหว เขาพยายามจะ _คิด_ ถ้าเทียบกับผู้หญิงแล้ว ความตื่นตัวของผู้ชายเป็นเรื่องของร่างกายมากกว่าจิตใจ แม้จะไม่เต็มใจ เขาก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่—

 

ซิลวากลับมาพร้อมกับผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำสีขาว  _“ชู่ว ๆ ๆ…”_  เขาส่งเสียงอยู่ใกล้วงหน้าของบอนด์ แต่ก่อนที่จะทันได้ทำความสะอาดคราบราคะบนหน้าท้องของคนที่อยู่บนเตียง ก็จำต้องใช้มันปาดน้ำลายที่อีกฝ่ายอาเจียนออกมาเสียก่อน ซิลวาสั่งให้บอนด์หายใจช้าลง และนึกลังเลวูบหนึ่งว่าควรไปหยิบยาสงบประสาทมาหรือไม่ แต่ไม่ถึงสิบวินาที 007 ก็ทำตามคำบัญชา ซิลวาพิศดูปลายขนตาที่เปียกชื้นของอีกฝ่าย นั่นเป็นภาพอันแปลกใหม่

 

“แกต้องการอะไรกันแน่…จริง ๆ แล้วน่ะ?” บอนด์ถามหลังจากสูดหายใจเข้ายาว ๆ  น้ำเสียงเขาดูเหนื่อยล้าเหลือประมาณ แต่มันก็ทวีความเด็ดขาดขึ้นเมื่อเขาพูดต่อไป นัยน์ตาสีนภาตวัดมามองลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาซิลวา แล้วเกือบจะดูดุดัน “แกไม่ตั้งคำถาม แต่แกต้องมีจุดมุ่งหมายอะไรสักอย่าง หืม?”

 

ซิลวาเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย

 

บอนด์กล่าวต่อ “ติ๊กถูกช่องว่างไปทีละช่องล่ะสิใช่ไหม การให้อดนอน การ-การทำให้รู้สึกอัปยศ”  _—ทางเพศ_  เขาไม่อาจพูดเติมต่อออกไปได้เต็มปาก “หลังจากนี้คงจะเป็น—อะไรล่ะ การตัดขาดประสาทรับรู้ หรือขังเดี่ยว? ให้ฉันเดานะ ตัดขาดประสาทรับรู้ยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงอย่างต่ำ ขังเดี่ยวสัก—อ้อ หนึ่งเดือนมั้ง?”

 

“รู้ไหม” ซิลวาเอ่ย มุมปากข้างหนึ่งเหยียดยิ้ม “ปกติแขกคนอื่นที่ฉันเคยเจอเขาไม่ยื่นไอเดียใหม่ ๆ ให้เจ้าบ้านหรอกนะ”

 

บอนด์เหลือบตาขึ้นไปที่เพดาน ระบายลมหายใจสั่นไหว ความกลัวปรากฏชัดกว่าคราใดที่ซิลวาเคยเห็น ซึ่งน่าหลงใหลอย่างที่เขาได้วาดหวังเอาไว้ แต่ซิลวาพบว่าเขาไม่ได้เห็นว่าความกลัวของบอนด์น่ามองมากไปกว่าดวงตาที่เป็นสีฟ้าอย่างเหลือเชื่อนั่น ฟ้ากระจ่างเมื่อกระทบกับแสงไฟบนเพดาน แล้วแววตาของเขาก็ระริกไหวดุจผืนวารีเมื่อบอนด์เริ่มหัวเราะอย่างดูถูก

 

“ฉันไม่คิดว่าเรื่องพวกนั้นจะเป็นไอเดีย _ใหม่_ แม้แต่นิดเดียว” บอนด์ถากถาง

 

“นั่นสินะ” ซิลวาเหลือบตาขึ้นมองข้อนิ้วอันสั่นเทาของบอนด์ “ก็เรามาจากรากเหง้าเดียวกันนี่นา”

 

“แล้วไงล่ะ” บอนด์ไซ้ “หลังจากที่นายทำลายจิตใจฉันจนไม่สามารถแม้แต่จะยิงปืนได้อีก หลังจากนั้นจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น ฆ่าทิ้ง? วิธีไหน มีอะไรให้ฉันประหลาดใจ?”

 

“Mmm” ซิลวายิ้ม “ผมว่าบางทีคุณอาจกำลังหวังจะรู้แผนการของผม เพียงเพราะว่าการไม่รู้อะไรมันน่ากลัวกว่า”

 

บอนด์พ่นลมหายใจทางจมูกอย่างดูถูก แล้วยังมีใจเหยียดยิ้มขณะเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น “นั่นคือสิ่งที่พวกคนจีนทำกับนายงั้นสิ” เขามองซิลวาด้วยหางตา “ทำให้นายกลัว แล้วฉันนึกภาพว่าที่นายรอดจากไฮโดรเจนไซยาไนด์นั่นก็ได้พวกนั้นมายื่นมือช่วยด้วยงั้นสิ?” เขาหันมามองหน้าซิลวาตรง ๆ  “ทันทีที่เห็นนายกรีดร้องพวกนั้นทำยังไงล่ะ จับนายคว่ำหน้า? พยายามไม่ได้ยาพิษทำลายลิ้นของนาย ฉันพูดถูกล่ะสิใช่ไหม”

 

 _โอ้ สัตว์เลี้ยงในกรงยังมีใจจะง้างกรงเล็บใส่แน่ะ_ ถ้อยประโยคเหล่านั้นควรจะทำให้ซิลวาเจ็บ ไฮโดรเจนไซยาไนด์จัดการทำลายกล้ามเนื้อใบหน้าและกะโหลกส่วนหนึ่งของเขา แต่เขารู้ว่ามันไม่ได้ทำลายสมองส่วนที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกความเจ็บปวด

 

อันที่จริง ซิลวากำลังฉีกยิ้มกว้าง

 

“ใช่” เขาตอบ “ถูกแล้ว เจมส์  แต่คุณเดาผิดเรื่องแผนการของผมก่อนหน้านี้ ผมไม่มีใจจะทำอะไรร้ายแรงจนคุณสูญเสียศิลปะการทำงานของคุณไปหรอก… ตอนที่ผมถามว่าอะไรคืองานอดิเรกของคุณ คุณจำได้ไหมว่าคุณตอบว่าอะไร”

 

บอนด์กะพริบตาถี่ ๆ  เขายังคงมีปัญหาในการควบคุมจังหวะลมหายใจให้คงที่ อีกทั้งสมองเริ่มมัวไปด้วยความฉงน

 

“ผมถามคำถามคุณนะ” ซิลวาปล่อยผ้าขนหนูลงกับหน้าท้องของบอนด์ ชื่นชมวิธีที่คนตรงหน้าผวาชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่ง ก่อนจะทาบทับกายลงบนร่างบอนด์ “เจมส์”

 

“การฟื้นคืนชีพ”

 

“Mm-hmm” ซิลวายิ้ม พลางจรดคางตนกับแผ่นอกอีกฝ่าย ถ้าเพียงแต่ดวงตาของเขาไม่ดูมืดดำ เขาคงมีสีหน้าเหมือนเด็กช่างฝันในขณะนี้ แต่แล้วรอยยิ้มนั่นก็จางลงไป “ผมตั้งใจจะให้พวกเราสามคนตายในวันนั้น—ไม่สิ—ก่อนวันนั้นนะ – ผม คุณกับเอ็ม นั่นเป็นแผนเดิม” ซิลวาละสายตาจากบอนด์และมองเลื่อนลอยไปที่อื่น “ผมนึกว่าคุณจะจมน้ำตายไปแล้วซะอีก คุณทำผมประหลาดใจตลอดล่ะ ตอนที่คุณหล่นลงไปในพื้นน้ำแข็งผมคิดว่ามันน่าเหน็บแนมสิ้นดีที่คุณรอดจากไฟเผาบ้านมาจมน้ำเย็น” เขาถอนหายใจอย่างขำ ๆ  แล้วเคลื่อนสายตามาหยุดอยู่ที่ใบหน้าบอนด์อีกครา “แต่สุดท้าย คุณก็ต้องทำลายแผนการนั่น แล้วตอนที่ผมรู้ตัวว่ารอดตายจากมีดที่คุณฝากเอาไว้ที่หลังของผม ผมก็เลยคิดว่า…” เขาเลื่อนมือไล้ที่ลำคอด้านหนึ่งของบอนด์ “จะฟื้นคืนชีพให้คุณไง”

 

บอนด์ตอบช้า ๆ ว่า “ถ้า…การฟื้นคืนชีพที่ว่าหมายถึงการคิดจะลากฉันเข้ามาทำงานให้นาย ฉันหวังว่านายคงสำนึกดีว่าจะทำไม่สำเร็จ”

 

ซิลวารู้สึกได้ว่าหัวใจของบอนด์เต้นแรงจากทรวงอกใต้คาง ซึ่งทำให้เขาอยากนอนอยู่เช่นนี้อีกนาน บางทีอาจจะจนกว่าบอนด์จะหลับไป – นี่ก็เกือบห้าสิบสามชั่วโมงเข้าไปแล้ว ซิลวาพบว่าเขาเอ็นดูรอยคล้ำใต้ดวงตานั่นพอ ๆ กับหยาดน้ำเปียกชื้นที่ปลายขนตาอีกฝ่าย รอยยิ้มพิกลปรากฏชัดขึ้นบนวงหน้าคร้าม บอนด์จ้องเขาเสมือนรอคำตอบอยู่นาน แต่ก็ไม่มีสิ่งใดหลุดจากปากซิลวาอีกในคืนนั้น

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แต่เดิมเรื่องนี้ถือว่าเป็นฟิกที่เขียนไม่จบ แต่กลับมาอ่านตอนนี้กลับเริ่มคิดว่ามันเป็นฟิกที่หาจุดตัดจบได้อยู่นะ (แหะ) แล้วเอาไว้จะมาอัพให้จบค่ะ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ของขวัญ (อนึ่ง cock cage) ที่ซิลวาให้บอนด์มีลักษณะราวๆนี้ (คลิกระวังหลังนิดก็ดีนะคะ) >> [x](http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n65/daiongmyoji_sirius/71UiicifWdL_SL1500__zpsb08c9690.jpg)

 

_มีชายผู้หนึ่งกำลังจะตาย_

_เขาวอนขอให้เอากระสุนที่สลักชื่อของนายฝังลงไปในเนื้อของเขา_

_มีชายผู้หนึ่งกำลังจะตาย_

_เขาวอนขอให้เอามีดที่ย้อมเลือดของเขาฝังลงไปในแผ่นหลังของนาย_

_มีชายผู้หนึ่งกำลังจะตาย_

_เขาวอนขอให้พระเจ้าเอาวิญญาณหลอดหนึ่งของเขาฉีดเข้าไปในเลือดของนาย แลกกับการนำเลือดของนายมาพรมลงบนวิญญาณของเขา_

 

_

 

เปลือกตาของบอนด์เปิดขึ้นช้า ๆ กล้ามเนื้อรู้สึกล้า ศีรษะมึนอึงเพราะยาสลบที่ได้รับก่อนหน้านี้

 

มีบางสิ่งบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิม

 

สถานที่

 

มีเตียงขนาดใหญ่ บอนด์กำลังสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวกับกางเกงสีดำที่ถูกตัดมาอย่างดี ไม่มีเนคไทหรือเสื้อนอก และเท้ายังคงเปลือยเปล่า

 

ห้องเป็นรูปเศษหนึ่งส่วนสี่ของวงกลม ผนังกระจกรูปโค้งเผยให้เห็นภาพท้องฟ้า – สีฟ้าจัดจ้า นัยน์ตาสีนภาตวัดมองเห็นกล้อง – หนึ่ง-สอง- _สาม_ ตัว น่าจะมีอีกหนึ่งหรือสองเบื้องหลังช่องระบายอากาศบนเพดาน ข้างเตียงมีตู้กดน้ำเปล่าเล็ก ๆ ที่ติดตั้งช่องสำหรับหยิบแก้วกระดาษ ผนังด้านข้างเตียงมีนาฬิกาเรือนเดิมติดอยู่ นี่คือวันที่แปดนับแต่ซิลวาสวมลูกกรง—

 

สายลับ 007 ดึงความคิดออกจากจุดนั้นและปิดเปลือกตาลงชั่วขณะ เขาพบว่าเขาสามารถยันกายให้ลุกขึ้นได้ สายหนังสีดำที่ข้อมือยังคงอยู่ มีสายโซ่ความยาวประมาณ— _หนึ่งฟุต_ —เชื่อมข้อมือทั้งสองเข้าไว้ด้วยกัน _ยาวเพียงพอที่จะรัดคอใครได้_ เช่นเดียวกับโซ่อีกสายที่ข้อเท้า ครั้งนี้เขาไม่ได้ถูกตรวนไว้กับเตียง

 

_“รู้สึกสบายดีรึเปล่า มิสเตอร์บอนด์”_ เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นในรูหู

 

บอนด์สบถพระนามของพระเยซูคริสต์ แล้วหายใจเข้าเฮือกใหญ่ _บัดซบ_ เขายกมือขึ้นแตะเทคโนโลยีชิ้นเล็กที่อุดหูขวาวูบหนึ่ง—

 

_“เป็นสายลับระดับ_ _00 ทั้งที ไม่ว่าจะสถานการณ์ไหนก็ไม่ควรเอามืออุดหูนะ ที่รัก”_

 

“ก็แค่ตรวจดูว่านายไม่ได้... เย็บมันเข้ากับหูฉัน หรืออะไรสักอย่าง” บอนด์พูดปัด ๆ กล้ามเนื้อบริเวณแก้มกระตุกทันทีที่ตระหนักว่าพูดอะไรออกไป

 

เงียบไปเพียงชั่วอึดใจ แล้วซิลวาก็ตอบเสียงนุ่มว่า _“เป็นความคิดที่น่าดึงดูดใจ แต่ผมไม่อยากให้คุณมีอีกเรื่องให้วุ่นวาย ในเมื่อของขวัญที่ให้ไปก่อนหน้านี้ก็ต้องได้รับการทำความสะอาดเป็นระยะอยู่แล้ว”_

 

บอนด์ปิดปากเงียบ สูดหายใจเข้า และขยับกายลงจากเตียง หัวใจกระตุกไหวด้วยจังหวะประหลาดเมื่อฝ่าเท้าสัมผัสกับพื้น กรงเหล็กใต้เนื้อผ้ากางเกงให้ความรู้สึกหนักเพียงเล็กน้อย เขากวาดสายตาไปรอบห้อง ขณะเดินเข้าไปใกล้กระจกหน้าต่างรูปโค้ง แว่วเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วเบาของซิลวาอยู่ในรูหู ซึ่งบีบให้กล้ามเนื้อบริเวณไหล่เกร็งขึ้นอย่างเสียมิได้

 

“ขังเดี่ยว” บอนด์เอ่ยขึ้น หาได้หมายให้มันเป็นประโยคคำถาม เหงื่อเย็น ๆ ซึมที่ฝ่ามือ ไม่มียามเฝ้าอยู่ในห้องใหม่บนตึกสูงนี้ เขาถูกปล่อยให้อยู่คนเดียวเป็นครั้งแรก ทว่าหูฟังและกล้องวงจรปิดกลับทำให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังโดนจับจ้องอยู่นั้นเฉียบคมขึ้น และบาดลึกยิ่งขึ้นเป็นทวีคูณ

 

_“ผนังกระจกกันกระสุน แล้วก็ไม่ใช่ชนิดที่คนอื่นจะสามารถมองเห็นข้างในได้”_

 

บอนด์ไม่ตอบ ดวงตาสีฟ้ามองลงไปข้างล่าง อันที่จริง เมื่อกะเอาจากขนาดของผู้คนที่เดินอยู่ด้านล่าง ตึกนี้ก็ไม่ได้สูงนัก เพียงแต่บริเวณนี้มีตึกทรงเตี้ยเสียมากจึงเปิดให้เห็นท้องฟ้าชัดเจน ภาพฟากฟ้าสีสว่างกระตุกดึงปมเส้นลวดในทรวงอกแผ่วเบา หากบอนด์ยังคงสีหน้าเรียบเฉยยามที่เสสายตากลับเข้าไปในห้อง

 

_“นั่น—พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก—คือประตูห้องน้ำ แล้วนั่นคือประตูทางออก ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าไม่ได้เปิดให้คุณออกไป”_ ซิลวาอธิบายตามทิศทางสายตาของบอนด์ เขากล่าวต่อไปว่า _“ในกรณีที่คุณพยายามหนี แม้ผมจะเห็นว่ามีโอกาสสำเร็จน้อยเพียงใดก็ตาม แก๊สยานอนหลับจะทำงานโดยอัตโนมัติ เช่นเดียวกับกรณีที่คุณพยายามทำร้ายตัวเอง อย่างไรก็ตาม ผมหวังว่าคุณคงจะชอบทัศนียภาพของลอนดอนและเสื้อผ้าชุดใหม่ – ผมสังเกตว่าคุณออกจะชื่นชอบใส่อะไรที่พอดีตัว น่าจะทำให้คุณรู้สึกเหมือนอยู่บ้านมากขึ้น”_

 

บอนด์หรี่ตาใส่กล้องวงจรปิดอันหนึ่ง “ฉันจะถอดไอ้นี่ออกล่ะนะ รำคาญหู”

 

_“ถ้าจะถอดจริงก็ไม่เห็นต้องเอ่ยบอกผมล่วงหน้า หรือคุณกลัวว่าถ้าไม่บอกเลยจะทำให้โดนลงโทษหนัก มิสเตอร์บอนด์?”_

 

บอนด์กลอกตาขึ้นมองสีฟ้าของนภาวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะดึงหูฟังออกแล้วเหวี่ยงไปที่มุมห้องอีกฟาก

 

ปมลวดที่อยู่ในทรวงอกของเขารู้สึกเย็นวาบขึ้น

 

_

 

บอนด์ใช้เวลาสักพักหนึ่งสำรวจประตู และของใช้ทุกอย่างในห้องน้ำ ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่พอจะใช้เป็นอาวุธได้

 

ไม่มีกระจกให้ส่อง แต่บอนด์ก็รู้ได้ว่าเคราถูกโกนออกไปเรียบร้อยระหว่างที่โดนยาสลบอยู่ เพราะสัมผัสเรียบลื่นที่คาง เขาเลื่อนมือไปแตะเส้นผม ซึ่งดูเหมือนจะสั้นลงนิดหน่อยด้วย ทำให้อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าซิลวาช่างใส่ใจตกแต่งตัดเล็มคนในโอวาทให้ออกมามีลักษณะที่ตนเองต้องการโดยแท้

 

นัยน์ตาของบอนด์เหลือบดูหูฟังชิ้นกระจิดริดตรงมุมห้องเป็นครั้งคราว บางคราเขาก็ทำเช่นนั้นโดยไม่รู้ตัว เพียงเพราะมันเป็นจุดสีดำเด่นตัดกับพื้นและผนังสีขาว

 

เขาค้นพบในเวลาต่อมาว่ามีช่องใต้ประตูที่เปิดออกเพียงไม่กี่วินาทีเพื่อสอดจานอาหารมาให้ – จานกระดาษและช้อนพลาสติก บอนด์เลือกที่จะเมินเฉยต่อมันโดยสิ้นเชิง แม้จะรู้ว่าซิลวาคงบังคับให้เขากินหลังจากนี้ แต่ก็ยังมิมีใจจะรับประทานสิ่งใด

 

ตัวเลขดิจิตอลสีแดงบนแผ่นนาฬิกาเคลื่อนต่อไป

 

ความหิวกลับช่วยคั่นความใส่ใจของบอนด์ที่มีต่อนาฬิกาเรือนนั้น

 

_

 

28 ชั่วโมงถัดมา บอนด์แว่วเสียงเบา ๆ จากหูฟังที่ถูกวางทิ้งไว้ มันเป็นทำนองเพลง ‘Boom Boom’ ของวง The Animals เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงเพลงนั้นเปิดวนเป็นรอบที่ห้า บอนด์ก็ตัดสินใจหยิบมันขึ้นมายัดหู พลางว่า “ช่วยบอกทีว่าบังเอิญตอนนี้นายกำลังจะตาย”

 

_“_ _Boom boom boom boom! I like the way you walk, I like the way you—_ ปี๊บ— _เปล่า เสียใจด้วยนะ ผมแค่อยากถามว่าคุณจะ_ ชอบมากกว่า _รึเปล่า หากผมใช้วิธีตัดขาดประสาทรับรู้ ทำให้คุณมองไม่เห็น ไม่ได้ยินเสียง สัมผัสอะไรไม่ได้ โดยที่ไม่รู้ว่ามันผ่านไปนานแค่ไหนหรือจะจบลงเมื่อไร ไม่เกิน_ _24 ชั่วโมงคุณก็จะเริ่มเห็นภาพหลอน – ลูกเล่นของสมองมนุษย์เราไงล่ะ เพียงเวลาไม่นานก็พร้อมจะสร้างภาพขึ้นมาทดแทนสัมผัสรับรู้ที่ถูกพรากไป แล้วเชื่อเถอะว่า 40 ชั่วโมงผ่านไปคุณจะ..._ ดีใจมาก _... เมื่อผมปลดปล่อยคุณจากสภาพนั้น และจะโผเข้ามาอยู่ในอ้อมอกผมเลยทีเดียว แล้วหลังจากนั้นชั่วชีวิตนี้คุณก็จะทนความเงียบไม่ได้ ทนแม้กระทั่งห้องที่ถูกทาสีขาวล้วนไม่ได้”_ ความเงียบอันน่าอึดอัดเข้าแทรกอยู่อึดใจหนึ่ง _“คุณจะหวาดกลัวการอยู่คนเดียวพอ ๆ กับหวาดกลัวผู้คน”_

 

บอนด์เม้มปาก “นั่นคือสิ่งที่นายเจอที่ประเทศจีนตอนนั้นรึไง” เขาค้นพบว่าการพูดคุยโดยไม่ได้เห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายนั้นให้ความรู้สึกเหมือน... ถูกแยกออกจากความเป็นจริงอย่างยากจะอธิบายได้

 

ความเงียบผ่านไปประมาณห้าจังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจ _“ถ้าคุณอยากรู้... ก็ใช่ แล้ว... คุณก็ยังไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของผมอยู่ดี”_

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้ากะพริบถี่ ๆ บอนด์หันไปในทิศที่กล้องน่าจะส่องเห็นหน้าได้ชัดเจนน้อยที่สุด “ฉันจะ _ชอบมากกว่า_ ถ้าไม่ต้องเห็นหน้านายอีก”

 

_“หืมมม์”_

 

ผู้ฟังแทบได้ยินรอยยิ้มจากสุรเสียงของซิลวา

 

_“ผมไม่คิดจะให้คุณเห็นหน้ามนุษย์คนไหนอีกสักพัก นอกจากผม เพราะฉะนั้นหากคุณไม่เห็นหน้าผม คุณก็คงไม่ได้เห็นหน้าใคร อ้อ—จะว่าไปแล้ว คิวที่รักของพวกเราได้พยายามแกะรอยวิธีการทำงานของผมแล้วเกือบเจอรังเก่าที่เราเคยอยู่ แต่พลาด ตอนนี้เขาต้องกลับไปตั้งต้นใหม่”_ ซิลวาบอก _“ใช่ว่าคุณจะสามารถทำอะไรได้ แต่บอกคุณไว้ก็ไม่เสียหลาย แล้วไว้คุยกันนะ มิสเตอร์บอนด์ อย่าลืมกินอาหารมื้อต่อไปด้วย เก็บแรงเผื่อเอาไว้ไง ที่รัก”_

 

บอนด์ไม่ตอบ แต่ครั้งนี้เขาปล่อยเทคโนโลยีชิ้นเล็ก ๆ ให้อยู่ในรูหูเฉกเดิม

 

_

 

บอนด์ตัดสินใจฝึกฝนร่างกายเล็กน้อย ด้วยเล็งเห็นว่าเป็นสิ่งสมควร หากบอนด์มิได้จินตนาการไปเอง เขาคิดว่าตัวเองเหนื่อยยากกว่าช่วงที่เกิดเรื่องสกายฟอลล์ บางอย่างในตัวเขาพยายามยื้ออยู่กับการมีชีวิต บางอย่างเกี่ยวกับที่นี่ทำให้เขาเกือบลืมคิดถึงแอลกอฮอล์ บางอย่างกำลังทำให้เขาก้าวผ่านความจริงที่ว่าเขาปกป้องเอ็มไว้ไม่ได้ บางอย่าง—

 

_ซิลวา_

 

หากจะพูดให้ถูกก็คือ ซิลวาทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าหากอีกฝ่ายยังรอดจากเรื่องราวในอดีตกาล เขาก็ต้องอยู่ได้ แล้วจะต้องรอดออกไปแบบที่—

 

บอนด์ปาดเหงื่อออกจากหางคิ้วหลังจากซิทอัพเสร็จ

 

_—เขาจำเป็น_ ต้องเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะไม่หักสลาย

 

_

 

ชั่วโมงที่ 39 นับแต่บอนด์ตื่นขึ้น อาหารจานล่าสุดที่เขาได้รับเริ่มพร่องลงไปบ้าง

 

_“แล้ว...”_ จู่ ๆ ซิลวาก็ปริปากพูดหลังจากเงียบมานาน

 

บอนด์สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยอย่างมิอาจปิดบัง เขากำลังนั่งบนพื้นทอดสายตามองการเคลื่อนไหวด้านล่าง ไหล่ข้างหนึ่งพิงอยู่กับผนังกระจกอันเย็นเยียบ

 

_“เซวารีนพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับผมบ้างหรือ ตอนที่คุณได้พบเธอ”_

 

บอนด์เหลือบขึ้นมองกล้องวงจรปิดที่อยู่ใกล้เขาที่สุด “เธอบอกว่าไม่มีความกลัวประเภทไหนเหมือนกับนาย”

 

_“แล้วคุณคิดว่าเธอพูดถูกรึเปล่า”_

 

เงียบไปเพียงไม่กี่ลมหายใจ

 

“ประเภทอย่างนายน่ะ หาที่ไหนก็ได้”

 

_“โอ้ มิสเตอร์_ บอนด์ _”_ ซิลวากล่าว _“คุณนึกว่าตัวคุณดีกว่าผมมากนักเลยสิท่า”_

 

“ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้อง _นึก_ เพื่อที่จะ _รู้_ ว่าฉันดีกว่านาย” บอนด์ตอกกลับเสียงหนัก

 

_“คุณรู้ว่าเซวารีนได้..._ เอ้อ... _ถ้าจะใช้คำที่คนเขาโจษขานกัน ก็เรียกว่าเธอถูกทารุณทางเพศ แล้วคุณคิดว่าวิธีที่ดีที่สุดในการเข้าหาเธอคือการเข้าไปรุกรานเรียกร้อง_ เซ็กซ์ _จากเธอในห้องอาบน้ำ? โดยที่เธอไม่ทันตั้งตัวหรือ”_

 

“มีกล้องอยู่ที่นั่นด้วยสินะ” บอนด์ว่า “เธอไม่ได้ทำอะไรที่ฝืนความต้องการของเธอ ตอนที่เธออยู่กับฉัน”

 

_“_ คุณน่ะ _คิดว่าคุณไม่ได้ทำอะไรที่ไม่สมควร_ เธอนั้น _ถูกกดขี่ทางเพศตั้งแต่ตอนเพิ่งย่างเข้าสู่วัยรุ่น เธอไม่มีภาพจุดยืนแน่นอนหรอกว่าปกติแล้วสิ่งที่ไม่สมควรคืออะไร ผมค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าผู้หญิงจำนวนมากไม่เห็นว่าการบุกรุกเข้าไปในห้องอาบน้ำโดยไม่บอกกันถือเป็นเรื่องเย้ายวนใจ แต่คุณดูจะคิดว่าการใช้เซ็กซ์ในการปลอบโยนจิตใจผู้หญิงเป็นเรื่องปกติ—”_

 

“ฉันไม่เหมือน _นาย_ ไอ้บัดซบ” บอนด์สวนกลับไปด้วยน้ำเสียงดังขึ้น

 

_“อ๊ะ ๆ ไม่มีเหตุต้องเดือดกัน เจมส์”_ ซิลวาพูด _“ผมไม่ได้กล่าวโทษอะไร ผมเพียงแต่ต้องการบอกว่า... หนูน่ะไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้าใจว่าต้นมะพร้าวมันโตขึ้นมาอย่างไร ไม่จำเป็นแม้แต่จะต้องเข้าใจหนูด้วยกันเองเสียด้วยซ้ำ ในเมื่อกลายเป็นหนูที่กินพวกเดียวกันไปแล้ว”_

 

บอนด์นิ่งเงียบไป เขาได้ยินสุ้มเสียงกร่อกแกร่กจากการพิมพ์บนแป้นคอมพิวเตอร์ “นายกำลังดำเนินแผนอะไรอยู่ล่ะตอนนี้” เขาหาได้คาดหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตอบอย่างสัตย์จริง แต่ก็พอหวังจะได้รับรู้บางสิ่งที่เป็นประโยชน์

 

_“พยายามแกะรอยการทำงานของ_ _Q branch ดูบ้าง—แต่จงอย่าห่วง 007”_ ซิลวากล่าว _“ผมยังทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย ขอตัวก่อนนะ เจมส์”_

 

_

 

บอนด์จงใจเลี่ยงมองกล้องใด ๆ เมื่อเขาอยู่ในห้องอาบน้ำ

 

เขาจะเมินเฉยการอาบน้ำไปเสียทีเดียวก็มิได้ ในเมื่อรู้ว่ากรงที่กักกันท่อนกายตรงหว่างขาจำเป็นต้องได้รับการทำความสะอาด แล้วไม่ว่าจะเป็นอย่างไร นี่ก็คงดีกว่าการให้ซิลวาเป็นคนจัดการให้แบบตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา

 

หูฟังถูกถอดวางไว้นอกห้องอาบน้ำ บอนด์นึกพิจารณาอยู่ตลอดเวลาระหว่างที่ชำระล้างร่างกายว่าควรโยนมันทิ้งโถส้วมเสียให้รู้แล้วรู้รอดดีไหม ในเมื่อซิลวาไม่ได้ปล่อยให้เขาได้ยินเสียงภายนอก หรือเสียง _ใด ๆ_ ที่พอเอามาอนุมานข้อสรุปที่น่าจะเป็นประโยชน์ได้

 

ข้อมูลหลักอย่างเดียวที่มีคือคำพูดของซิลวา ซึ่งบอนด์มิแน่ใจนักว่าเขาปรารถนาที่จะรับฟังเสียงนั้นต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ทว่า เมื่อจัดการอาบน้ำเสร็จ เขาก็ตัดสินใจหยิบหูฟังนั่นมาใส่อีกครา

 

_“อันที่จริงมันกันน้ำนะ คุณจะใส่มันตลอดเวลาเลยก็ได้”_ ซิลวากล่าวขึ้นทันที

 

_เรื่องสิ_ บอนด์คิด แต่ตัดสินใจเงียบเสียง

 

_“มีชุดใหม่สอดมาให้จากช่องในห้องถัดไปแล้วนะ เจมส์ อาหารมื้อเย็นของคุณก็ด้วย”_

 

_

 

บอนด์กลัวการนอนหลับยามอยู่ที่นี่ แต่เขาก็ฝืนได้ไม่เกิน 48 ชั่วโมง

 

เขาสะดุ้งตื่นอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงโซ่กระทบใบหู ดวงตาเบิกโพลง แลเห็นวงหน้าซิลวาอยู่ห่างปลายจมูกตนเพียงคืบเดียว

 

วินาทีต่อมาเขาผวาหนีและพยายามถีบอีกฝ่ายออกห่างพร้อม ๆ กัน วินาทีถัดจากนั้น เสี้ยวหนึ่งของสายโซ่ที่ตรวนข้อมือก็บาดเข้าที่โหนกแก้มของซิลวา แล้ววินาทีถัดมา สายโซ่นั้นก็ถูกขึงไว้เหนือศีรษะบอนด์ ติดกับแผ่นกระจกด้านหลัง

 

แสงไฟยามราตรีที่ส่องผ่านผนังกระจกกระทบกับเสี้ยวหน้าคมคร้ามของบุรุษสเปน ตัดกับความมืดในห้องที่อยู่ด้านหลังกายหนา ซิลวาดูประหนึ่งปิศาจที่ผุดผายออกมาจากความมืดทมิฬ

 

“ชู่ว... _ชู่ว..._ พ่อหนุ่มที่รัก” ซิลวาเอ่ยเสียงเบา “อรุณสวัสดิ์ คุณนอนไม่เป็นเวลาเอาเสียเลย” หยาดเลือดไหลลงมาจากแผลเล็ก ๆ ที่โหนกแก้ม เขาเบนกายหันไปหานาฬิกาด้านหลังวูบหนึ่ง บัดนี้เป็นเวลา 2:47 นาฬิกา

 

ซิลวาใช้มือข้างที่ว่างปะป่ายมาบริเวณกลางลำตัวของบอนด์ แล้วกดบางเบาลงบนความแข็งของกรงที่อยู่ใต้เนื้อผ้ากางเกง เสียงโซ่จากข้อเท้าของบอนด์ดังขึ้นอีกคราเมื่อเขาพยายามตวัดขาสู้ แม้จะรู้ว่าเท้าข้างหนึ่งของซิลวาได้ตรึงให้มันอยู่กับที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

‘วันที่สิบ—’ กลีบปากซิลวาขยับพูดโดยไร้เสียง ในจังหวะที่เขาแน่ใจว่าบอนด์มองหน้าเขาอยู่ ก่อนจะเปล่งเสียงกล่าวต่อ “—ที่คุณไม่ได้ถึงสวรรค์ ก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายเท่าไรหรอกเนอะ ถึงอย่างนั้นผมก็พูดไว้แล้วว่าอาจจะปลดล็อคให้ในวันที่สิบ น่าจะลองสักหน่อย...” เขาเอียงคอพินิจดูบอนด์ “แต่ท่าทางเจ้าหนูในโอวาทจะไม่ยอมไปที่เตียงดี ๆ...”

 

_

 

_Boum!_

_Quand notre coeur fait Boum!_

_Tout avec lui dit Boum!_

_Et c'est l'amour_

_Qui s'éveille._

มีชายผู้หนึ่งร้องลำนำในกะโหลก

เพื่อไม่ให้เสียงระเบิด

ข้างนอก

ทำลายบทเพลง

 

มีชายผู้หนึ่งดื่มท่วงทำนองอันแตกหัก

เข้าไป

แล้วสูญเสียความเงียบไปตลอดกาล

 

มีชายผู้หนึ่งได้ยินเสียงระเบิด

ข้างนอก และข้างใน

 

มีชายผู้หนึ่งได้ยินเสียงระเบิด

ในกะโหลกของเขา

ดังรุนแรงกว่าที่ใด

 

_

 

รอยปื้นกลับมาที่ข้อมือบอนด์หลังการดิ้นรน

 

ซิลวาไม่ชอบใจเรื่องนั้นนัก แต่เขาพอใจเพียงพอที่ข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายถูกตรวนไว้กับเสาเตียงทั้งสองเรียบร้อยแล้ว เช่นเดียวกับข้อเท้า

 

กรงรูปทรงเดียวกับแก่นกายความเป็นชายวางอยู่ที่ข้างหมอน พร้อมกับกุญแจดอกหนึ่ง

 

ซิลวาคร่อมอยู่เหนือกายเปลือยเปล่าด้านล่าง พลางใช้สายตาดื่มด่ำผิวบริเวณลำคอไล่เรื่อยไปจนถึงต้นขาของสายลับหนุ่ม ซึ่งถูกเคลือบไปด้วยน้ำมันหอม นิ้วโป้งหยาบนวดวนแผ่วเบาบริเวณท้องน้อยอันสั่นเกร็ง บอนด์บีบปิดดวงตา ผงะศีรษะจมลงกับใบหมอน

 

หลังจากสิบวันที่ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้แข็งขืนได้อย่างเต็มที่ บอนด์ดูอดอยากความหฤหรรษ์อย่างน่าสงสารใต้สัมผัสของเขา ซิลวาใช้นิ้วรูดไปตามแก่นกายหนาสีชาด เฝ้าตรับฟังเสียงผู้ถูกแตะต้องพยายามสูดลมหายใจเข้าให้เต็มปอด

 

“ผมไม่ได้ปิดปากคุณนะ คุณได้รับอนุญาตให้ครางได้” ซิลวาบอก เพราะคนตรงหน้าดูเหมือนจะใช้พละกำลังทั้งหมดเพื่อเงียบเสียงตนเอาไว้ ประหนึ่งว่าการทำเช่นนั้นจะช่วยให้อารมณ์ราคะของเขาสงบลง ซิลวาบรรจงใช้เล็บนิ้วชี้กดเบา ๆ ที่ยอดท่อนกายสีสด บอนด์เปล่งเสียงหอบระคนสำลักในลำคอ หยาดสีขุ่นขาวปริ่มไหลออกมาจากความเป็นชาย แต่ซิลวาก็รวบบีบที่ฐานจุดอ่อนไหวเอาไว้ไม่ให้คนตรงหน้าเสร็จสม

 

ซิลวาสูดหายใจเข้า ซึมซับกลิ่นหอมหวานแห่งเนื้อหนังมังสา เอียงคอมองบอนด์ที่ยังคงปฏิเสธที่จะมองกลับมา พลางว่า “ผมบอกว่าจะปลดล็อคให้ แต่ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะปล่อยให้คุณได้ถึงวันนี้นี่นา” แล้ว— _โอ้_ ดูลำคอของบอนด์ยามที่เขากลืนน้ำลายนั่นสิ

 

_007 ผู้เข้มแข็ง_ _ไม่ปรารถนาจะร้องวอนขอ และมุ่งมั่นที่จะหมางเมินต่อความกลัว แต่ดูเขาสิ ดูเขาดิ้นรนสิ_

 

ซิลวาดึงกล่องหนึ่งออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อนอก เปิดและหยิบอุปกรณ์ข้างในออกมา – วงแหวนสีทองคล้องติดกับสายหนังสีดำเส้นเล็ก

 

บอนด์ยื้อสายโซ่ที่ตรวนข้อมือเพื่อพยายามดึงตัวออกห่างอีกฝ่าย—โดยสัญชาตญาณเสียมากกว่าด้วยความเชื่อว่าจะหนีจากซิลวาได้จริง ๆ

 

“ทีนี้... ผมขออนุญาตถามในเชิงสมมุติ...” ซิลวาเอ่ย ขณะสวมวงแหวนนั้นลงบนแกนกายความเป็นชายของอีกฝ่าย “คุณจะยอมพูดเว้าวอนรึเปล่า เจมส์ ในกรณีที่คุณแน่ใจว่าผมจะทำตามคำขอนั้น” ว่าเสร็จก็ดึงสายหนังให้รวบลูกอัณฑะแน่นเพียงพอที่จะทำให้การเสร็จสมเป็นไปได้ยาก เรียกลมหายใจกระตุกเฮือกหนึ่งจากบอนด์ ก่อนที่ซิลวาจะนาบทับกายลงบนลำตัวอีกฝ่าย กลีบปากหนาครึ่งหนึ่งของซิลวาเหยียดเป็นรอยยิ้ม และขยับกระซิบ “คุณจะพูดวอนขอความสุขสมรึเปล่า”

 

ซิลวาตระหนักดีว่าการสกัดกั้นไม่ให้ถึงจุดสุดยอดทั้งที่ถูกโลมเล้าโดยตรงนั้นย่อมสร้างความตึงเครียดทางจิตใจและสรีระ เขาพิศดูดวงตาสีนภาที่มองเพดาน แลเห็นหยาดน้ำเริ่มปริ่มขอบตาเมื่อซิลวาหมุนวนสะโพกอย่างเชื่องช้า กดและเสียดสีเนื้อผ้ากางเกงของตนกับแก่นกายแข็งขืนของร่างด้านใต้

 

“ไม่อยากตอบหรือ ว้า...” ซิลวากล่าว ยันกายขึ้นเว้นระยะห่างจากแผ่นอกบอนด์ ก่อนจะหยิบขวดน้ำมันหอมขวดเดิมที่ยังอยู่บนเตียงขึ้นมา ราดของเหลวลื่นลงบนฝ่ามือ แล้วไล้มันให้ทั่วทุกท่อนนิ้ว ขณะพินิจดวงตาสีลำน้ำที่มองกลับมาชั่วครู่ มีความกระสันอยากอยู่ในดวงตาของร่างเบื้องใต้เฉกที่หนูติดสัดพึงจะมี และมีบางสิ่งที่ใกล้เคียงกับความเกลียดชัง บางทีมันอาจจะ _เป็น_ ความเกลียดชัง

 

แต่บอนด์เป็นพวกที่มาจากเงามืดเหมือนกับซิลวา เขาได้เรียนรู้ที่จะตัดแยกความรู้สึกที่จะกัดกินตัวเองเฉกเช่นความชังทิ้งไป เป็นเพียงหนูที่พยายามเอาชีวิตรอด ผู้ต้องเรียนรู้ที่จะกินเนื้อหนูด้วยกันเอง

 

ไม่ว่ามันจะเป็นเนื้อของตนเองหรือไม่ก็ตาม

 

“การฝึกสายลับ 00 นี่คงไม่ต่างจากสมัยที่ผมอยู่มากนักหรอกใช่ไหม” ซิลวาเปรยถาม ไล้มือไปตามท่อนขาด้านหลังของบอนด์ ก่อนจะเลื่อนปลายนิ้วไปไล้วนที่ปากทางคับแคบด้านล่าง ดวงตาสีฟ้าสวยปิดลงอีกครั้ง “อ๊ะ ๆ my _dear_ golden boy… ผ่อนคลายสิ” เขาก้มลงมาขบกัดใบหูบอนด์ พลางสอดใส่เรียวนิ้วเข้าไป “พวกเขาฝึกคุณมายังไงบ้างนะ ให้พยายามพูดถ่วงเวลาในกรณีที่คิดว่าทาง MI6 กำลังดำเนินการส่งคนมาช่วย โดยไม่ปริปากสิ่งใดที่อาจเป็นอันตรายต่อองค์ราชินีและประเทศชาติเป็นอันขาด? ให้สู้รับมือและพยายามหาทางหนีอย่างถึงที่สุด?” ซิลวาใช้นิ้วที่สองเบียดแทรกเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะ “แต่หากในกรณีที่เล็งเห็นว่าตัวเองไร้ทางสู้และไร้ทางหนี ก็จงอย่าทำสิ่งใดที่อาจยุแหย่ให้ผู้จับกุมทำร้ายตัวเองไปได้มากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ เพียงยอมโอนอ่อนรับการทุบตีทรมาน บลา ๆ ๆ... หรืออะไรเทือกนั้น— _โอ๋ ๆ_...” ซิลวาฉีกยิ้มขณะขบเม้มซอกคอคนที่ผวาเฮือกเมื่อเขาแทรกนิ้วเข้าไปลึกเพียงพอที่จะกดจุดอ่อนสะท้านภายใน และกระซิบว่า “อดทนไว้ นี่ไม่ใช่เพียงเพื่อความพอใจของผมหรอก แต่เพื่อตัวคุณด้วย” เขาแทรกนิ้วเพิ่มเข้าไปเป็นสามนิ้ว ลากมันเข้าออกช่องทางนุ่มร้อนด้วยจังหวะเนิบช้า

 

“ _ฮะ..._ อะ- _อ๊ะ_...” หน้าผากของบอนด์กดลงบนเนินไหล่อีกฝ่าย ทั่วทั้งไหล่ขึงเกร็ง ท่อนขากระตุกไหว

 

“ถ้ายอมเอาใจคุณเสียหมด มันก็จะเหมือนรสชาติมะพร้าวที่คุณกินจนเฝือน่ะสิ ใช่ไหม” ซิลวาพูด ขยับใบหน้าให้อยู่ในตำแหน่งที่สามารถแลกปลายลมหายใจกับริมฝีปากที่สั่นระริกของคนตรงหน้า ชิดใกล้ราวกับหมายจะจูบ แต่ซิลวาก็ไม่เคยทาบทับริมฝีปากพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกัน สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นนั้นเกือบจะเหมือนอะไรที่ตรงข้ามจูบเสียมากกว่า “นี่คือการฟื้นคืนชีพไง เจมส์ การฟื้นคืนชีพที่คุณอาจไม่รู้ว่าคุณต้องการ—โอ้ อย่ากัดปาก—” ซิลวาใช้นิ้วของมือข้างที่ว่างสอดเข้าไปในช่องปากอีกฝ่าย ไม่สะทกสะท้านกับฟันคมที่กดลงมา ซึ่งเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าบอนด์จงใจกัด _เขา_ โดยตรงหรือเพียงแต่หาที่ระบายกันแน่ “—ผมล่ะอยากจะเก็บริมฝีปากล่างนั้นไว้ในโอกาสฤกษ์งามยามดีอื่น ๆ... แต่คุณยังถูกฝึกไม่ดีพอสำหรับการนั้น” ซิลวาเหยียดยิ้มดุจแมวเกียจคร้านขนาดย่อม

 

เขาดึงนิ้วออกจากช่องปากของบอนด์ ถอนนิ้วมืออีกข้างจากช่องทางสีเรื่อด้านล่าง แล้วค่อยยืดกายลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงในระยะที่ห่างเพียงพอจะไม่สัมผัสกายบอนด์ ซิลวาเอ่ยต่อ “ไม่ต้องทำหน้าสับสนหรอก เจมส์ที่รัก ผมเข้าไปในตัวคุณแน่... คืนนี้...” ซิลวาทาน้ำมันหล่อลื่นปริมาณเกินพอดีลงบนท่อนกายอันตื่นตัวของตน แล้วจึงตั้งท่าให้อยู่ในตำแหน่งเหมาะสม ปลายยอดความแข็งขืนเริ่มเสียดแทรกเข้าไปในปากทางสีระเรื่อ ซิลวาใช้ฝ่ามือลากตามท่อนขาทั้งสองของบอนด์ สังเกตวิธีที่ผิวเนื้อใต้ฝ่ามือสั่นวาบกับสัมผัสนั้น ก่อนจะตวัดสะโพกเสือกกายเข้าไปรวดเดียว เรียกเสียงร้องอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวจากบอนด์ ซิลวาหยุดขยับชั่วครู่ “แล้วผมก็วางแผนให้คุณร้องครวญจนกว่าจะเสียงแห้งด้วย”

 

ว่าเสร็จเขาก็กระแทกกายเข้าไปด้วยจังหวะที่ดูเหมือนจะไม่แน่นอน หากมีท่วงทำนองของมัน เป็นการร่วมโลกีย์เฉกจังหวะตีกลอง แล้วบอนด์ก็บิดเร่าใต้ร่างของซิลวา บางทีบอนด์อาจจะได้ยินเสียงเพลงที่กรีดลึกอยู่ในสมองของผู้ที่รุกล้ำตน

 

บอนด์หอบหนัก สำลักเสียงครางครวญออกมา ก่อนที่เสียงของเขาจะเริ่มดังก้อง ฟังดู _มีชีวิต_ สะท้อนผนังเย็นเยียบ

 

ซิลวาเบียดเสียดเข้าไป ทัศนียภาพตรงหน้าพร่ามัว หากยังเห็นสีฟ้ากับสีบลอนด์กับสีโลหิต—สูบฉีดภายใต้ผิวสีแทนอ่อน ความร้อนมาคู่กับความแสบสันของราคะ พลันซิลวาก็รู้สึกว่าความหฤหรรษ์อยู่ใกล้เขาเพียงเส้นยาแดงผ่าแปด เขาหอบกระเส่า หมอกสีขาวเริ่มแผ่ซ่านใต้เปลือกตา แต่เขาพยายามอดกลั้นตัวเองให้รออีกนิด ยังคงปรารถนาที่จะสอดแทรกเข้าไปในกายผู้แบ่งปันนามเดียวกับเขานานกว่านี้ _แรงกว่านี้_ ลึกกว่านี้ เนื่องด้วยความร้อน ณ ที่นี้มันเด่นชัดเสียยิ่งกว่าความร้อนของคฤหาสน์แห่งสกายฟอลล์ที่กำลังเผาไหม้ เฉียบคมเสียจนทิวทัศน์อื่นหมองมัว _อีกนิดเดียว—_

 

ทุกอย่าง ณ ที่นี่อาจไม่สวยงามนักหรอก ซิลวายอมรับ

 

แต่เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีนั้นมันไม่มีความเจ็บปวด มันอาจจะมีความ _ทรมาน_ ใช่ แต่เป็นความทรมานที่ทำให้ไขว้เขวจากความเจ็บปวดโดยสิ้นเชิง ซึ่งอาจจะฟังดูผิดเพี้ยนสำหรับคนอื่น แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับซิลวา

 

มันคือการใช้ไฟดึงสมาธิจากปากแผลกลัดหนอง

 

_“ซิลวา”_ บอนด์โพล่งออกมาท่ามกลางเสียงหายใจแรง ๆ สุรเสียงแตกแห้ง หยาดน้ำไหลออกมาจากหางตา เหงื่อกาฬไหลตามไรผม ท่อนขาบีบเกร็งขนาบสีข้างของกายหนาที่กำลังรุนรานตน วงแหวนสีทองที่บีบรัดเขานั้นพอจะสะท้อนแสงให้เห็นในความมืด แก่นกายแข็งหนาสีชาดเปียกลื่นไปด้วยน้ำมันหอมผสมกับน้ำราคะที่เอ่อออกมาจากปลายยอด แม้จะไม่อาจ— _ไม่อาจ_ ถึงจุดสุดยอดที่ใฝ่หวังได้

 

_“เจมส์”_ ซิลวาเอ่ย ด้วยอาการติดนิสัยเสียมากกว่าตอบรับการขานชื่อตน แล้วปลดปล่อยน้ำตัณหาลึกภายในตัวคนตรงหน้า ทอดมองร่างที่แอ่นรับมันโดยมิตั้งใจ ทุกสรรพสิ่งเป็นสีขาวตลอดเวลาที่ซิลวาส่งทอดอารมณ์ทั้งหมดให้ไหลเข้าไปในตัวอีกฝ่าย ช่องทางร้อนตอดรัดเขาเป็นจังหวะตลอดเวลาที่ซิลวาชะลอการเคลื่อนไหว ก่อนจะหยุดลงในที่สุด

 

ทุกอย่างเริ่มกลับมามีรูปร่าง แล้วซิลวาก็เห็นสีเลือดบนผิวหน้าบอนด์ได้กระจ่างขึ้น

 

สองนาทีหลังจากนั้น ซิลวาเคลื่อนย้ายกายบอนด์ไปที่ห้องอาบน้ำ ปล่อยให้หยาดราคะที่ไหลออกมาจากช่องทางแดงช้ำของคนในอ้อมอกหยดลงเปื้อนพื้นสีขาว สายหนังที่รัดรอบข้อมือและข้อเท้ายังคงอยู่ แต่ครานี้ไม่มีโซ่มาด้วย เขาล็อคข้อเท้าบอนด์ให้ชิดติดกัน แต่ไม่ใช่ข้อมือ กระนั้นบอนด์ก็หาได้แสดงท่าทีจะแข็งขืน

 

ซิลวาวางร่างเขาลงบนพื้นห้องน้ำและเปิดน้ำเย็นให้สาดลงมาจากฝักบัว บอนด์ไม่ได้มองตาเขา และซิลวาก็ไม่ได้พยายามสบตาอีกฝ่าย

 

บอนด์ดึงขวดสบู่มาจากมือซิลวาเป็นเชิงยืนกรานว่าจะจัดการเอง ทว่าเขาก็มิได้ไหวกายหนีระหว่างที่ซิลวาช่วยถูสบู่ลงบนแผ่นหลัง ปละปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายใช้นิ้วโป้งนวดลงบนช่องบุ๋มใต้สะบักหลังตลอดช่วงเวลาที่บอนด์ทำความสะอาด... ส่วนอื่น และแล้วซิลวาก็หยิบขวดแชมพูที่บอนด์ยังไม่เคยเปิดมาและเทจำนวนเล็กน้อยลงบนเส้นผมสีบลอนด์ตัดสั้น หัวไหล่ของบอนด์กระตุกไหวเมื่อได้กลิ่นแชมพูชนิดเดียวกับที่ซิลวาใช้ แต่เขาก็ผ่อนบรรเทากล้ามเนื้อลงโดยไม่พูดอะไร แล้วนั่งเฉย ๆ ใต้น้ำฝักบัวกระทั่งซิลวาล้างมันออกจากเส้นผมจนหมด เขาเพ่งมองกระเบื้องสีขาวยามที่ซิลวาเลื่อนมือมาที่หว่างขาของเขาจากด้านหลัง แล้วจึงปลดสายหนังออกจาก—

 

สายลับหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย ยังไม่ละสายตาจากกระเบื้องสีขาว สายตาของซิลวาที่มองสำรวจเขาให้ความรู้สึกราวกับจับต้องได้จนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

 

เขา _เริ่ม_ หายใจไม่ออก

 

ซิลวารู้ แต่ไม่ถอยห่าง เขายังปล่อยแหวนสีทองไว้ที่เดิม ก่อนจะหดมือกลับมา เขานวดลำคอบอนด์แผ่วเบา และทำเช่นนั้นกระทั่งลมหายใจคนตรงหน้ากลับมาสงบตามปกติ

 

หามีฝ่ายใดปริปากพูดอีกตลอดคืนนั้น


End file.
